I Think I'm Falling In Love With You
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: A sweet, Harry/Hermione one-short during fourth year.


**Just so you know, I ship Harry/Hermione (aka Harmony). This is just a one shot I though of that would take place during fourth year.**

**--**

Harry lay on the couch in the Gryffindor common room late at night. He had just finished the first task. Everyone was asleep except for him.

He looked over at the golden egg that was sitting on top of a pile of books on the table in front of him. He didn't know where he was going to begin to try to figure out what the horrid screeching it emitted meant.

"Can't sleep?" He quickly sat up, turning to face the stairs. Hermione was standing there in her pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her. He hadn't heard her walk down.

"No," he sighed. "This egg is really bothering me. Plus, there's some other stuff," he mutter the last part.

She came and sat next to him, curling her legs underneath her. "Well, tomorrow, we'll try and figure it out," she told him. "But you said something else was bothering you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure you'd be able to help," he said quickly. Truthfully, he knew she could help. He just didn't wan to share this particular problem with her.

She nudged him. "Well, you won't know if I can help or not until you tell me the problem."

He sighed and looked down at his hands, attempting to think of how to word what he was trying to say. "Well, there's this girl that I really like. Except, I don't think she likes me back. I want to tell her, but she's also a friend, and I don't want to ruin that." He looked back up at her to see if she understood or not.

She nodded as if understanding. "You're talking about Ginny, aren't you?"

That took him by surprise. He decided to go along with it to see what she would say. "Yeah."

She nodded once more. "Well, I think that if you really like her, then you should take that chance."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he just said thanks, picked up his egg and, sighing, went back up to his dormitory where he was now worrying about the second challenge, but also about Hermione.

Downstairs, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Why couldn't she take her own advice and just tell him? Because you was far to afraid. Besides, he loves Ginny. It doesn't even matter anymore.

A week later, during the last class of that day, Harry passed a note to Hermione.

_I need to talk to you. Owlery. After class._

She looked at him, nodded, and went back to her work.

"Harry, can we make this quick? I have a lot of homework to do," Hermione said quietly. Ever since that night, she could barely be around him.

"So, I've decided to talk to the girl that I really like." Hermione's heart stopped. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to hear him tell her what he was preparing to say to Ginny.

She gulped, deciding that she had to be a good friend and just bear with it. "Really?"

He nodded, looked down, took a deep breath, than looked back up at her. "'Mione, I think that... I'm falling in love with you."

She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it. No words would come, so, Harry continued. "I love you. I have since... first year. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I know you like Krum, but... a brilliant witch told me that if I really liked the girl, I should take the risk." He smiled at her and on impulse, grabbed her hand.

Tears started to gather in Hermione's eyes and Harry quickly went to wipe them away. "I sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She just laughed, which confused him.

"I love you too," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He instantly put his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him and smiling into the kiss.

Once they broke apart, they just stood there for a moment with their foreheads pressed together, smiling, until Hermione slapped the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot.

"That was for making me miserable all week, thinking you loved Ginny!"

"I'm sorry," he told her, kissing her again. "Do you forgive me?"

She smiled and picked up her bag which she had dropped on the ground. "I guess. Come on, we'd better get back to the common room. It's almost time for dinner."

He took her hand in his and kissed her as they walked back to the castle.

"Everyone's going to be talking about this... the famous Harry Potter dating his best friend," Hermione pointed out.

Harry looked around at all the students who were looking at them and whispering. He shrugged and replied, "Then let them." Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

For once, it felt as if everything was perfect. Like everything was in harmony with each other.

--

**I just had to slip the word 'harmony' in there somewhere. ;D **


End file.
